Mine Would Be You
by Melanocortin1
Summary: What's the one thing that leaves you out of your mind, desperate and wanting more? For Beca, it took her a little longer to realize the answer.


**This is based off the song "Mine Would Be You" by Blake Shelton**

* * *

It had been weeks since she'd last seen her.

For almost two of those she went through countless bottles of whiskey, never answering the door when someone would come knocking trying to coax her out of her so called cave. The smoke from her lit cigarette billowed throughout her bedroom, not caring to even open a window. Her phone rang constantly for two days before she had the energy to go find where she threw it and turned it off. She just sat there going through all of their pictures together and the memories from the times they spent together in hopes of filling the hole that was quickly shriveling her heart. She drank the brown liquid to fill the crater like void, the burn down her throat long ignored.

She drank herself into a stupor every day until one day she stopped the half empty bottle mid-way to her mouth and stared at it for some time. She put the bottle down and made up her mind to put on some pants and a shirt that she deemed to be presentable and stumbled out of her house into the bright sun.

Well, what should've soon been their house, but that seemed like only a dream once again.

Where she was headed she wasn't really sure, but she couldn't sit around anymore.

Really, she should have known exactly where she was headed. Though she thought it was a good idea at the time, she's pretty sure the red heads neighbors didn't appreciate her drunken banging around so early on a Saturday morning. But she didn't know what day or time it was. She just wanted to find _her_.

She looked everywhere for her, called her countless times and throughout the next week went to her apartment more than she would like to admit. She even called Aubrey she was so desperate. Even then she only got a noncommittal answer from the blonde before getting a lecture about hurting her best friend, one of the many the blonde had spouted to her through messages and texts over the past couple weeks.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She had to get her shit together.

The brunette went back to work and tried her hardest to deflect all of the questions thrown at her by all of her peers. Jesse already settled many of them before she even got there, bless his goofy soul, she owed the man big time. Even after the questions stopped and she was in her own space nothing felt right. She couldn't get in the zone, she had no inspiration, and she flat out had no desire to be there.

Beca walked out again the next day with few words to anyone and took to the streets in search of a change.

Apparently Beca couldn't find the red head because she went out of town for a while. Needed to clear her head or whatever people say when they leave without reason or notice. Then the red head apparently came back and moved to a new apartment saying she needed a change.

Beca still wanted to see her but nobody seemed to help her find the elusive red head. They either knew and didn't tell her or didn't know anything at all, despite her pleas and interrogations. That was until one day Fat Amy let it slip out of the blue that her and Aubrey have been going to open mic night at this bar while Jesse was out of town.

She may or may not have kissed Fat Amy on the cheek, to which Fat Amy may or may not have responded by telling her she wasn't into that and to keep her out of her carpet munching activities.

She had talked to Jesse every day and she knew he would have known about it and just didn't say anything, but she'll talk to him about that later.

Since Amy's revelation she's become a regular at this bar for the past week. Sitting at the corner of the bar every night hoping to catch a glimpse of red, only to be privy to the oddities of open mic nights. The bartender kept teasing her that she'd never play even though she brought her guitar in every night. She just brushed him off and sipped her whiskey and coke to calm her nerves, surprised she could even drink the stuff after her binge.

Ladies would come up to her to chat or buy her a drink, some guys too, but the brunette politely turned them all down saying she was waiting for someone.

She couldn't mess it up this time. She finally had the words to say and she wasn't going to let anyone get in the way.

At the end of the week she started to lose hope when she finally caught that streak of red walk in the door. It was like time stopped and everything was focused on her. She was even more beautiful than Beca remembered, wearing a sundress that showed off her tanned skin and made her red hair shine brilliantly. It made Beca feel awkward in her leather jacket in an attempt to look put together.

She's not even close to being put together.

She's been miserable for weeks.

She kind of wonders if Chloe's been miserable too.

But then she thinks that she's probably not, Chloe is the epitome of the brightest ray of sunshine on a warm summer day.

Beca called to the bartender as soon as the pair sat down and ordered their two favorite drinks to be sent to them. She then jumped up and spoke to the man in charge of the list and signed up, telling him not to announce her when it was her turn. She watched the red head and the blonde laugh and look around in surprise when the drinks arrived at their table but the brunette made sure to be hidden behind a post while they looked around.

When it was her turn she shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in a dark blue tank top and jeans and quietly made her way on stage. Some of the patrons recognized her as the chick that always sat at the bar but she paid no mind. She cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke into the mic.

"Uh, hello." She gave a small smile and the bright blue eyes that she hasn't seen in over a month snapped up to meet her own. Aubrey looked over, her eyebrows raised so high in surprise that Beca thought they were going to end up at the back of her head. Both of their eyes were wide and Beca gave the red head a small sad smile, never breaking eye contact before speaking again.

"This uh, this song is dedicated… well it's dedicated to you." She said while keeping her gaze locked on Chloe's and the red head gasped slightly. "I couldn't seem find the words before, but I think I have them now."

She began strumming her guitar and came in with the lyrics in an attempt to pour her heart out to the red head.

* * *

**_What's your all time high, your good as it gets?_**

**_Your hands down best ever make-up sex?_**

**_What's your guilty pleasure, your old go to? _**

**_Well if you asked me, mine would be you_**

* * *

_They fell back onto the bed with their hearts beating wildly as they desperately tried to catch their breath._

_"That…" The red head panted, "Was really close to topping our list."_

_"I think every time with you tops any and all lists." The brunette said with a lazy smirk as the red head rolled over and cuddled into her side. The pair fell contently silent for a few moments as they evened out their breaths. _

_"But if that's what happens after fights, we should definitely fight more often." Beca said with a smirk plastered on her face. Chloe pushed the brunette lightly and tried to hide her smile. _

_"But I hate fighting."_

_"I know, babe, me too."_

_"I still think we should dress you as a nun when we go out." The red head frowned at her statement and the brunette just threw her a smirk. _

_"Well I still think that she wasn't flirting with-"_

_"Shh, stop right there." The red head put her finger on the brunette's lips, effectively shutting her up. "We only stopped fighting a little while ago, let's not start anything."_

_"Fine, fine. But just hear me out. I mean, you think girls hit on me then you haven't looked in a mirror. Guys and girls hit on you all of the time, and I mean all of the time." She said with emphasis._

_"You get jealous too." The red head said with a pout. _

_"But I've never punched anyone over my jealousy." Beca said with a pointed look. Chloe just huffed and began drawing patterns on the brunette's hip, which drove Beca absolutely mad. Beca gripped the red heads hips and rolled them over so she was hovering over her. _

_The brunette went straight in and lightly nibbled on the red heads ear before making her way down the landscape of her neck, palming Chloe's hips as she moved down her body. _

_"Plus you know you're the only one I would ever need or want."_

_Chloe gasped when the brunette hit her pulse point and sucked hard, causing Beca to smirk against her skin. _

_"You're insatiable." Chloe mumbled and halfheartedly attempted to push at the brunette_

_"What can I say? I just can't get enough of you. You're like my drug, my midnight snack." She grinned, "That one thing that I just gotta have. My… guilty pleasure." She smirked mumbling against the red heads soft lips and connected them in a passionate kiss._

_"We're not getting any sleep tonight, are we?" Chloe asked breathlessly._

_Beca smirked again, "Not a chance."_

* * *

**_What's your worst hangover, your best night yet?_**

**_Your 90 proof, your Marlboro Red? _**

**_The best damn thing you lucked into_**

**_That's easy girl, mine would be you_**

* * *

_Beca was walking fast to work with coffee in one hand, phone in the other, and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth as the rest of the pack was stuffed in her back pocket. She claimed it was a habit she only did while drinking or hung over, but her friends told her otherwise, not that she'd believe them. Beca knew it was terrible for her, but there was something about the swirling smoke that calmed her when she felt anxious or queasy. _

_She was currently looking down at her phone typing out a message saying she was going to be late to the meeting when all of a sudden, the door to the coffee shop she was passing opened and someone hastily stepped out to the sidewalk. Beca didn't even have a chance to stop and plowed right through the person and both of their coffees went askew and spilled on one another. _

_The hot coffee made Beca hiss and she heard a yelp from the other person. They both tried straightening themselves and their belongings before they looked at one another. Beca was about to say something probably rude but immediately bit her tongue once she looked up and into those bright blue eyes. Neither of them said anything for a few moments as they stared dumbfounded at each other. The brunette could have sworn she'd seen her face before, but she couldn't remember where. Surely she'd remember someone so beautiful. _

_The other woman, who had gorgeous red hair cleared her throat and Beca finally realized that they were both standing there with coffee all over themselves. _

_"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." She reached over to an empty table and pulled a bunch of napkins out of the dispenser and started blotting at the red heads blouse and skirt without really paying attention to what she was actually doing, causing the red head to blush a bit._

_"I just ran into you and I-I was just, I wasn't paying attention and-" Beca was cut off by this adorable giggle from the other woman and she looked up at her once again. It was one of the best sounds she had ever heard. She quickly realized that her hand was settled on the other woman's chest. The brunette widened her eyes comically and promptly removed her hand, which caused another slew of giggles to erupt from the red head. Beca immediately decided she could listen to that sound for days._

_"It's fine really. If anything I should be the one that's sorry. I just barged out the door without looking. I suppose we'll both be late to work?"_

_Beca scratched the back of her neck and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Didn't really want to go anyways." She wasn't kidding, she wasn't looking forward to another meeting about marketing the label, especially while hung over._

_"Well now I just may not go." She said as an afterthought. _

_"You're going to play hooky?" The red head whispered with wide eyes and a grin._

_Beca chuckled at the adorableness of the red head. "I just might, depends though."_

_The other woman looked at her curiously as Beca smirked. "Depends on what?" The red head asked, the thought of the coffee spilled on them completely gone. _

_"Well it depends on… if this gorgeous red head that I bumped into would like a new cup of coffee and some conversation?" She said with a hopeful tone. "It's a shame I don't know her name though." Beca didn't know where this confidence was all coming from. More often than not she was a jumbling mess, but this stranger oddly put her at ease. _

_She was still nervous though, that would never go away._

_The red head blushed and gazed at the ground for a moment before looking back into the brunette's dark blue eyes. "Chloe, my name is Chloe. And… yes, I do believe I would like a new cup of coffee and some conversation."_

_Beca smiled brightly and Chloe soon matched it and the two made their way into the coffee shop not minding their wet clothes. They ended up talking for hours, ignoring all calls from work and focusing only on each other. They quickly realized that their best friends were dating each other and couldn't believe it was such a small world. But more so that Aubrey and Jesse hadn't ever introduced them to one another. _

_Not long after that day, Beca threw her last pack of cigarettes away for good. _

* * *

**_Mine would be you_**

**_Sun keeps shining, back road flying_**

**_Singing like crazy fools_**

**_Making up our own words_**

**_Laughing 'til it hurts_**

**_Baby, if I had to choose _**

**_My best day ever_**

**_My finest hour, my wildest dream cone true_**

_**Mine would be you**_

* * *

_"I can't believe you own a truck!" The red head yelled as they rumbled down an old Georgia highway kicking up dust faster than they thought possible. Beca pulled her old '67 Chevy out of storage just to take Chloe on a road trip for the weekend. The truck was in great condition looking like it was brand new. _

_"It's my baby!" Beca looked over and smiled at the red head who already had a grin plastered on her face. _

_The two were singing song after song that came on the radio without a care in the world. Chloe was snuggled as close to Beca as she could get with her hand planted firmly on the inside of her thigh. _

_"Oh my God I love this song!" Chloe suddenly squealed while cranking up the radio and began singing._

_"You made the rice, I made the gravy, but it just may be the toothpick you're looking for." The red head sang loud and clear as the chorus of the song came on. Beca immediately looked over at her girlfriend with a baffled expression. She turned down the volume and Chloe looked at her in surprise._

_"What did you just sing?" The brunette asked._

_Chloe sang with the song again and Beca outright laughed and slowed down the truck to stop on the side of the deserted highway. Chloe had a puzzled expression with her brows furrowed as she watched the brunette try and control her giggling._

_"I'm sorry babe, but those are the wrong lyrics." She gasped out. _

_"What? No way! I've been singing them for years!"_

_"Your parents never said anything?" _

_"My parents thought it was great!"_

_Beca just grinned at her girlfriend and shook her head. She pulled back onto the highway and cranked up the radio and the pair began singing at the top of their lungs again. Beca just grinned the next time she heard Chloe sing ridiculous lyrics, even joining in with a few of her own, making the red head smile bright and nuzzle even closer to her girlfriend. _

* * *

**_What's your double dare, your go all in?_**

**_The craziest thing you ever did?_**

**_Plain as your name on this tattoo _**

_**Look on my arm, mine would be you**_

* * *

_"I can't believe you said that to him!" _

_The two climbed over a fence that clearly stated no trespassing on someone's private land. They walked along a path a ways before someone found them and tried to kick them out, but Chloe being the sweet talker she is, convinced the man that they weren't really any harm and were just exploring. Granted her tactic wasn't maybe the most PG way to go as she already had a couple buttons undone on her shirt. The way the older man was leering at her girlfriend made Beca's blood boil a bit but the touch of Chloe's hand on her arm calmed her down before the old guy sent them on their way._

_Beca could hear Chloe giggling as she skipped away with Beca running after her to keep up._

_"Live a little Becs!" The red head called out behind her. They ran around the bend with Chloe easily taking the lead, clearly the one who enjoyed cardio more often. The pair soon came upon a lake with a dock and Chloe began stripping as she ran. _

_"Chloe! What are you doing?" Beca yelled after her half naked girlfriend. _

_The red head erupted into laughter once again and threw her hands out to the side as she ran. When she got to the dock she kicked off her shoes and the last of her clothing before diving in stark naked. Beca reached the dock breathing heavy and staring wide-eyed after the red head. _

_Chloe emerged from under the water with a grin from ear to ear. "C'mon Becs! The water is warm!"_

_"Chloe are you crazy?" The brunette yelled whispered. She wasn't sure why she wasn't full on yelling, but perhaps part of her didn't want the old man to come see what they were doing. Especially while her girlfriend was naked._

_"Beca stop being chicken shit and get your sexy ass in here." She raised her eyebrow at the brunette egging her on. Beca still looked unconvinced, worried that the creepy old dude would come back for them. _

_"I'd double dare you, but I just don't think you'd have it in you." Clearly Chloe was just taunting her now. Beca Mitchell doesn't stand for that, she's clearly a badass. _

_Beca let out an exasperated sigh and looked behind her trying to see if the guy followed them. She heard Chloe sigh loudly and turned around to see the red head floating on her back, her perky breasts peaking out just above the water. Beca widened her eyes at the sight and with another quick look around shimmied out of her clothes and jumped into the water. Chloe yelped at the sudden waves and the strong arms wrapping around her waist pulling her flush against their body. _

_"This is so crazy." The brunette whispered as their foreheads touched. _

_Chloe smirked "If you think this is crazy then you haven't been living." She gave the brunette a sound kiss and her hands began to wander, no doubt to start something Beca was sure to find even crazier. _

* * *

_"You're crazy Beca."_

_The smaller brunette looked up at her best friend with a smile. "She makes me crazy."_

_"You just got a tattoo representing her and you haven't even put a ring on it!" He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air._

_Beca laughed. She knew it was crazy and tried to talk herself out of it so many times but she knew this was something she really wanted to do. "Well I hope to put a ring on it some day Jess."_

_"I just can't believe you almost got a half sleeve."_

_"I had to leave space for more man."_

_Jesse sighed "At least you didn't put her name in a heart on your arm. That would be pretty sad."_

_"I had considered it." Beca said with a grin._

_"You're insane."_

_"I thought you said I was crazy?"_

_"I changed my mind."_

* * *

**_What's the greatest chapter in your book?_**

**_Ware there pages where it hurts to look? _**

**_What's the one regret you can't work through?_**

**_You got it baby, mine would be you_**

**_Yeah you got it baby, mine would be you_**

* * *

_Beca crawled to the bathroom as fast as she could before she lost it all over the carpet, not trusting her legs in the slightest to actually allow her to stand, let alone walk. She was on her third, maybe even fifth bottle of whiskey, she lost count who knows what day of the week. At this point the brunette didn't even know or care what day it was. _

_Slumped over and face pressed to the cold tile floor Beca played the memories through her mind. It wasn't just about Chloe anymore, it turned into a binge of digging up shit from her entire life, including all the pent up anger and frustration she's had since childhood. She already threw half of her flash drives into the trash, sure to regret it later but at the moment nothing made more sense than to get rid of the one thing she could have swore would never hurt her. _

_Before she went into self-destruct mode, she looked through the pictures of her and the red head many times. She could think of nothing better in her entire life than that one girl who seemingly changed her forever. She laughed and smiled at the great memories laid out on the floor before her, but like every time she went through the pictures she got that clenching feeling in her heart that hurt more than anything knowing they were just that, simple memories._

_Beca Mitchell wasn't one to ever take things lying down in her life. She didn't stop fighting for her parents marriage even when they both stopped trying. The young brunette pleaded with them to work it out, even getting downright angry and yelling at them for giving up so easily. She pushed and tried until the papers were signed and the court settled everything, only then did she accept defeat and began retreating into her music. From then on she never allowed anyone to use her or dictate how her emotions played out. Soon she became known more for her devoid of emotion than anything else._

_She didn't break into the industry by listening to those that said she could never make it. Every time someone said no or turned her down she pushed on to the next bar, the next club, or the next label. The stubborn brunette knew what she wanted and went out to get it standing on her own two feet._

_Apparently Chloe Beale was the anomaly to everything in Beca's life._

_Ever since meeting the red head she felt like she was flying without the need to land. _

_Ever since losing her she crashed hard, thinking of nothing else and seemingly losing all the drive and courage she gained over the years._

_The tears began forming in her eyes once again and she crawled back to her dark bedroom, finding the bottle and taking a few more swigs. _

_Maybe tomorrow she'll change things._

_Maybe she'll say the same thing again tomorrow._

* * *

**_Mine would be you_**

**_Taillights fading_**

**_Daylight breaking_**

**_Standing there like a fool_**

**_When I should've been running_**

**_Yellin' out something_**

**_To make you wanna hold on to_**

**_The best love ever_**

**_Girl, can you tell me_**

**_The one thing you'd rather die than lose?_**

**_Cause mine would be you_**

_**Mine would be you, you**_

* * *

_"Chloe, where are you going?" Beca said desperately__. The pair had been talking and arguing throughout the night after getting back from a great night out on the town with Jesse and Aubrey. Both of them were beyond tired, saying things they didn't mean, and getting nowhere. What started as a simple discussion escalated into more than either wanted to ever get into, but because Beca was too stubborn and Chloe exhausted their discussion clearly got out of hand._

_"I can't do this anymore, Beca." The red head turned around before throwing her things from the dresser in a bag._

_"No! No, don't say that! We can work this out. I'll be better. I can be better! Just… just please." The brunette pleaded in a strained voice. She wasn't sure how this all went wrong._

_"I can't Beca, I just can't. We've been over this so many times the past six months and you've yet to do anything about it. It's, you, you just don't let me in and I don't even get to see you anymore!" Tears started brimming her blue eyes as she hastily shoved the last of her shirts in her bag and briskly walked to the front door._

_"Chloe." The brunette breathed out loud enough for the red head to hear. Chloe turned around, the tears already falling down her cheeks. "What do you want me to say Beca? I've tried and gave you the chance to do something, but I can't sit here and pretend everything's okay anymore. I love you. God, do I fucking love you, but I can't do this anymore when it seems like I'm the only one that's trying."_

_The red head stood there for a few seconds while Beca stared at her saying nothing. She didn't even know what to say, all the things Chloe said were true._

_"Yeah…" The red head whispered and turned to go out the door. She walked as fast as she could down the steps and to her car, she could hear Beca following her but of course not uttering a single word. Chloe slipped into her car and with one last sad smile pulled her car into reverse and drove off towards the sunrise. Tears were streaming down her face and she gripped the steering wheel as she fought the sob threatening to come out of her mouth. She shook her head when she thought about looking in the rearview mirror, knowing she did what was best, even though it hurt so goddamn much. _

_Beca was rooted to the spot, barely able to see the taillights of the red heads car anymore. Even when they were gone she stood there motionless, her face void of expression and too shocked to even fathom what just happened. After what seemed like hours she fell hard to her knees and curled into a pile on the ground letting out the most gut-wrenching sobs. _

_She wasn't sure how long she was there on the ground but after some time she felt someone picking her up and talking to her. She recognized Jesse's voice and clung to him tight as he carried her back into her apartment. _

* * *

Beca's eyes remained locked with Chloe's during the last bit of the song and the loud applause she received fell on deaf ears. She quickly put her guitar in her case next to the stage and made her way over to Chloe and Aubrey's table. The brunette was taking confident strides until she was merely a few feet away from the table and the whole situation hit her like a ton of bricks and she tripped over her own feet.

The brunette reached the table and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. Taking a deep breath she tried settling the butterflies in her stomach so she wouldn't look like such a fool standing there.

"Hi." Beca said as confident as she could muster.

"Hi." The red head replied softly. Aubrey quickly looked between the two and nodded before taking her leave to sit by the bar so she was close enough to pay attention but far enough away to give them privacy.

"I don't think we've met." The brunette said with a straight face. Chloe just looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Beca." She sat down and continued, "I'm a recovering workacholic who recently quit their job a couple weeks ago when it cost me the greatest thing I've ever had in my life." She tried not to smile as she noticed Chloe's eyes widen comically.

"Then I decided I actually needed a job to pay for things and maybe stay a little sane, so I got a job at McDonald's. I'm socially inept and will often miss common cues given by my friends and significant others, which tends to cause a lot of situations… but I've been working on that a lot lately. I don't tend to open up very often because I hate talking about myself, it seems so egotistical and I don't think I'm even that interesting, I mean I'd rather listen. I've yet to figure out exactly why I think that, It's pretty fucked up when you think about it though." She was starting to ramble and paused a moment to gather herself.

"But I've made the promise to myself and those I'm closest to that I'll start opening up more even if it's random. I'm sure it will be hard and I'll probably need a bit of help and probing from time to time. My emotions can be compared to those of a squash; acorn, butternut, spaghetti, whichever you please. They're kind of like my social cues and ability to open up, I don't have very many and I'm bad at the ones I do have. But I do know I've never felt more emotions in my daily life than when I met the most beautiful woman over two years ago outside a coffee shop about three blocks from here."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca continued right on.

"I know I sound like a walking disaster and I probably am, no scratch that I definitely am. Not to mention the fact that we just met, but I made the greatest mistake of my life five weeks and three days ago and let the best person I've ever met drive off and out of my life." She paused for just a moment to really look into the red head's bright blue eyes.

"I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever had the utmost pleasure to lay my eyes upon and I've been waiting in this bar every day this week hoping to meet someone exactly like you. I know I've been doing most of the talking now, which I said I hate, but I was wondering… I was wondering if you would be willing to give this burger flipping squash another chance to show you that they're actually worth it and that they think you're more than worth rearranging their entire life for and all they've ever known. If, if maybe you'd be willing to take this damaged and broken being and let them love you more than they've ever loved anybody in their life."

"You quit your job?" Chloe blurted out.

Beca laughed slightly, "Is that seriously the only thing you heard during all of that?"

"But you loved your job! It was your dream job!" Chloe didn't answer the brunette's question and raised her voice causing a few of the other patrons to look over at the pair.

Beca felt brave and moved her hand the few inches to slide her hand over the red heads and squeezed gently. "That's exactly what it was, a dream. My job means nothing if it costs me the love of my life."

"Beca." The red head breathed.

"Chloe."

"Why would you do that? You worked so hard for that job!"

"Well…" She smirked a little, "Honestly? I think the sun shines out of your ass. I know that's from Juno and we've watched it a million times, but I feel it's true. My job is what it was, a job, it was work and yeah it's what I thought I wanted for the longest time so I put time into it. That was until I realized that I was so messed up and couldn't see that you're what I wanted and that I needed to prioritize and put time into the things I actually want in life. So I quit my job because I want you to be my job. You would honestly be the best damn job I'll ever have and I would work as hard as I possibly can around the clock if you'll have me."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the brunette and gave her a pointed look. "Did you really just throw a "why should you work here" pitch at me?"

Beca was getting a little nervous now. It wasn't as if she expected Chloe to fall into her arms, she was a woman that you had to work hard for but that made her entirely worth it. "Well, if you look at it that way I suppose I did. For Beale incorporated?" She joked hoping it would relieve some of the tension she was feeling.

"Beca… that's not, I just-" She sighed, "I don't want you giving up your dreams for me, nor do I want you to consider me as a job."

"You don't understand, I mean… that's not what I meant. Yes, I love making music and all of those things. But do you know what really makes me happy at the end of the day? Being able to see you and hold you in my arms. Not anyone I work with or what I create. The past few weeks all I had was myself and my job, which I thought I loved, but it wasn't what made me happy." She squeezed Chloe's hand.

"I guess using you as a job was a bad example. But relationships, like a job, require you to work for the happiness or in a sense a paycheck. You can't just show up and do nothing. I'm not looking at you as a job or something I'm required to do or anything like that. It was a terrible metaphor for me trying to say that I want to put more time into you, for you to be my full-time priority instead of some job I thought I loved."

"You're really working at McDonalds?" Chloe smirked a little as she said it.

Beca smirked back relieved the red head seemed to soften a little. "I'm trying my hardest to be romantic and open up here Beale, and you just want to know if I flip burgers or not. But yeah I do, it sucks but it pays the bills." She chuckled. They both knew she had enough money that she didn't need to actually work.

They were silent for a few moments. Beca was getting nervous but of course didn't want to rush the red head into any decisions. Her brain on the other hand had a different opinion.

"I've missed you so much." Chloe looked up at her once again surprised to see tears brimming the brunette's dark blue eyes. Beca shook her head and tried to dry her eyes.

"I know I'm an ass and I've been impossible to deal with, but damnit, the day you walked out and I didn't even fight for you was the worst day of my life, I'm not even joking. That song I just sang… that song skimmed the surface of how I feel about you, you're everything to me and I was such an idiot to ever think otherwise."

"Beca… you know why I had to leave."

"I know and that's why I'm doing everything to change the things that made you feel that way. I'm doing it for you, Chlo. I love you, not my job or anything else over you. I should be able to trust in you and being closed off because of what other people did to me in the past isn't fair to you. I'm not saying right now, but… but I would love it if you would consider holding on to what really was the best love ever."

Chloe had been fighting tears since she heard Beca speak into the microphone but she couldn't help it anymore. Tears started streaming down her face and she launched herself into the brunette's arms, latching her own arms around the brunette's neck.

"God, I've missed you so fucking much." She breathed out into the brunette's neck.

Beca wrapped her arms around the red head and squeezed tight, relishing the feeling of her love so close to her once again. The brunette pulled back so she could look into the red heads eyes. "Does that mean you'll consider it?"

Chloe nodded her head, tears still present in her gorgeous blue eyes and her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's neck. They both knew they had a lot to work out and it would take time, but she's been miserable for weeks and there's one thing she's for certain.

"I'd rather die than lose you, Beca."

* * *

**I've been working on this one for a while now and it turned out to be pretty long! Let me know what you think! It's greatly appreciated!**


End file.
